1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sewing, with staples or tacks made of synthetic resins or of similar materials which, in effect, perform the function of a sewing thread, work in the form of a fabric, film, board or netting, such as various kinds of textiles, plastics, leather, paper, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior method employs an industrial sewing machine wherein the formation of continuous seams is accomplished by entwining of a sewing thread or of two sewing threads, upper and lower. In this prior method, quite a complicated construction of the machine and accuracy in its adjustment are required to ensure accomplishment of the formation of perfect seams. As, besides, the sewing thread is indispensable, there are problems of wrinkles, contractions, etc., arising on the sewn piece of work, and of the sewing thread being broken, caught in the machine head or getting entangled in the course of operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved, novel method of sewing or connecting.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of sewing wherein the construction is simplified.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of sewing whereby the formation of seams is accomplished by means permitting easy adjustment and maintenance.
In the afore-mentioned prior method, a vertically reciprocating needle sews the work stitch by stitch over a long distance. As such, the operation extends over many hours and requires a high degree of skill and attentiveness of the operator. Accordingly, the improvement of productive efficiency at sewing factories has been held in check.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for sewing with an improvement in productivity to result in reduced costs.